Ombak Pahit
by Cinerraria
Summary: Arthur masih ingin meresapi dingin yang membungkus sekujur tubuhnya.


Canon (based on anime) - Family - Drama - Hurt/Comfort

 **USUK**

Disclaimer: Hetalia: Axis Powers milik Himaruya Hidekaz. Saya hanya meminjam karakter, dan tidak mengambil keuntungan materi dari fanfiksi ini.

.

* * *

 _Lepas Pantai Virginia - Oktober 1781_

Arthur belum pernah merasakan teh yang sepahit ini, sungguh.

Umpatan Arthur tertahan di mulut, sementara ia terburu meneguk teh. Likuid kecokelatan itu membasahi kerongkongan. Dan dengan cara yang tidak elegan, teh _earl grey-_ nya tandas dalam sekali tenggak.

Cangkir dibanting agak kasar, menimbulkan denting nyaring yang mengusik telinga. Beberapa prajurit berwajah letih menolehkan kepala. Mereka kemudian saling melempar pandangan dengan bahu dikendikkan. Tidak satupun ada yang berniat menghibur personifikasi negara mereka yang sedang jatuh terpuruk.

Arthur tidak lagi memikirkan kemungkinan takaran gula dalam tehnya berkurang, pun tidak memedulikan tampilannya kini yang amat menyedihkan.

Arthur menatap garis horizon. Petang mulai menyibak bentala dan menyelimuti samudera. Ada seberkas sesal membayang di pelupuk matanya.

 _Yorktown_ menjauh di balik punggungaya, tetapi Arthur tidak bisa menepis bukit-bukit kekesalan dari dalam dirinya; kesal karena telah kalah, dan kesal karena dipaksa meninggalkan semua yang ia miliki di sana: hartanya yang paling berharga; singgasana hatinya di benua Amerika.

Geladak kapal berguncang, menyebabkan oleng. Arthur menyumpahi gulungan ombak di bawah kakinya. Ia menuduh semesta turut berkonspirasi menggencarkan pemberontakan padanya.

Arthur memandang cakrawala. Ia benci melihat sisa mendung yang menggantung di sana. Detik-detik seolah merangkak lebih lambat. Arthur ingin mengempaskan bayangan istana kecilnya di ujung pantai Virginia─yang mungkin telah porak poranda. Tetapi sebanyak Arthur berusaha, sebanyak itu pula ingatan-ingatan pahit berlintasan dalam benaknya.

Seragam tempur Arthur kusut dan kusam. Bercak darah dan noda lumpur menempel di sana-sini. Ia tadi menolak mengganti pakaian.

Arthur masih ingin meresapi rasa dingin yang membalut sekujur tubuhnya.

Dingin itu berasal dari pakaian basah yang menemaninya bertempur sekaligus perpisahan terakhir dengan _nya_ _._ Kain yang lembap seperti menusuk-nusuk kulitnya, dan Arthur berpikir rasa ngilu ini selayaknya dinikmati saja.

Pahit ini mengingatkan pada _seseorang,_ yang beberapa jam lalu berhasil membuatnya bersimpuh di bawah guyuran hujan, memaksa air matanya tumpah ruah bercucuran.

 _"_ _Dulu, kamu begitu kuat dan besar."_

Suara itu kembali terngiang. Yang mana meski teredam oleh sambaran petir dan lebatnya hujan, Arthur merasakan dalam nadanya ada getaran, bertalu-talu bagai godam.

Terima kasih untuk langit sore yang seolah turut berduka, juga hujan menyamarkan bulir-bulir air mata, yang turut meluruhkan likuid merah mengucur dari lukanya yang menganga.

Tetapi perihnya luka tidak seberapa dengan kepedihan hatinya.

Arthur tidak suka memperlihatkan sisi lemah dirinya. Tetapi kali ini, harga diri Arthur jatuh di hadapan bocah yang mengatasnamakan kebebasan dalam aksi pemberontakannya.

Lalu saat letusan peluru yang ia kira akan menerjang dan melubangi kepala itu tidak kunjung datang, Arthur mengintip melalui sela jemari yang menangkup wajahnya.

Arthur tidak menduga, yang dilihat hanyalah kecipak air. Sepasang tumit kokoh di depannya memutar langkah.

Betapa lemah dirinya! Sekadar mengulurkan tangan untuk menggapai ujung celana _bocah_ ia tidak kuasa.

Arthur membiarkan sepatu itu berderap, meninggalkan jejak di atas lumpur becek. Arthur melihat cerukan itu mirip dengan sesuatu yang ditinggalkan Alfred dalam hatinya.

Jika jejak di atas lumpur akan lenyap secepat ia tercetak, maka jejak yang tertinggal dalam hati tidak akan semudah itu sirna.

Langit semakin deras menumpahkan curahannya. Arthur tergugu menyaksikan punggung tegap itu mengecil, menjauh, lantas lekang dari pandangan.

Punggung yang dahulu begitu rapuh dan mungil dalam dekapan.

Arthur membuka tangkupan tangannya. Ia menilik gurat-gurat telapak yang luntur oleh hujan bercampur air mata. Ia belum melupakan punggung hangat yang saban malam tak pernah absen dari belaiannya.

* * *

.

Kelembutan rambut pirang Alfred itu masih tertinggal di sela-sela jemarinya.

Rumah berwarna pastel.

Hangat menyergap dari perapian.

Wangi lavendel.

Harum teh melati.

Lalu ada sepasang kaki kecil tertatih berjalan, dan baki yang susah payah diangkat dalam genggaman, membuat cangkir di atasnya doyong ke sana kemari.

Arthur berjengit, hampir memekik bagaimana jika Alfred terjatuh, tetapi kemudian urung, saat wajah secerah mentari ialah yang terlihat.

Arthur tersenyum hangat. Alfred kecil dan tekad ingin melayaninya itu begitu menggemaskan. Maka ia biarkan Alfred berjuang sendiri membawakan talam teh menuju mejanya.

Ketika kaki mungil Alfred berjinjit guna menggapai hamparan meja yang terlampau tinggi, barulah Arthur mengambil inisiatif untuk membantu. Baki diraih dan diletakkan. Arthur tidak sabaran menyambar tubuh Alfred dalam gedongan.

Arthur tertawa-tawa, gemas mengecup kepala pirang. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma matahari yang menyeruak dari rambut Alfred. Sementara bocah itu berontak, risih oleh perlakuannya, dan berkata bahwa Arthur tak boleh menunda untuk mencicipi teh pertama buatan Alfred untuknya.

Ketika likuid teh diminum dan hangat menyapa pengecapan Arthur. Ada sepasang mata lazuardi yang mengerjap cemas. Tetapi Arthur tidak lekas berkomentar. Ia menyeringai jail, membiarkan Alfred bersabar menanti.

"Tehnya sangat manis," pujinya kemudian, dan Arthur tak keberatan jika senyum cerah dan binar kepuasan Alfred menjadi satu-satunya hal yang menyertai sisa hidupnya yang immortal.

Padahal ada dusta terselip. Arthur tidak mengungkapkan bahwa tehnya agak pahit, hasil takaran gula yang kurang seimbang. Tetapi baginya, teh yang diminum kali itu paling manis dari semua teh di dunia.

* * *

.

Arthur meringis pahit. Terkutuklah butir-butir deklarasi yang meletuskan api revolusi.

Ia ingin menjedukkan kepala di papan dek yang keras, supaya amnesia dan kenangan pahit (bersama Alfred) lekas menghilang dari memorinya. Tetapi yang kini mampu dilakukan hanya mengerang sekencang-kencangnya, hingga malam sunyi di penjuru samudera buncah oleh teriakan putus asanya.

Arthur kembali mengingatkan dirinya agar dalam batas kendali. Sangat tidak lucu, bila nanti tanah Britania digemparkan oleh berita bahwa personifikasi negara mereka dibuat gila oleh _mantan asuhan_ nya _._

Arthur mengyingkirkan teko, menyambar botol wine teronggok di sudut meja. Ia tidak suka wine, mengingatkannya pada sesuatu lain yang lebih dibenci. Tetapi sekarang, tangan Arthur terburu menuangkan wine. Gelas sampanye dipenuhi likuid anggur yang memabukkan. Dengan begini, ia berharap kemelutnya sirna meski hanya sementara.

Tidak ada gunanya terus memikirkan bocah (bagi Arthur, Alfred masihlah bocah) yang bahasa bayonet ialah ungkapan perpisahannya yang terakhir.

Selamat tinggal bentala harapan.

Selamat tinggal Alfred tersayang.

Untuk saat ini, biarlah Arthur mengobati lukanya dulu. Mungkin suatu masa nanti, tiba saatnya Arthur dan Alfred dapat kembali berhadapan, dalam keadaan masing-masing telah saling memaafkan terhadap apa yang tertinggal jauh di belakang.


End file.
